I Always Knew
by skippingheartbeat
Summary: Post New moon,but things are different Edward never returned to Forks, Leaving Bella with Jacob, is Bella still pining for Edward or has she moved on. all VAMP B/J B/E Lemons
1. Shiny Silver Volvo

**Be nice this is my first story people, I was reviews pleaseeee**

**this is a short chapter but i promise they wont all be like this**

**hope you enjoyy everyone xx**

BPOV

_It had been exactly 1 year and 26 days since i had last been held in Edward Cullens arms. I didnt know where he was, or his beloved family was._

_I look back on my memories now and try as hard as I can to forget, these were memories that I did not want anymore, I Isabella Swan was in love.._

_But not with Edward Fucking Cullen._

My eyes fluttered open to the light shining into my room, Oh god it monday, and would you look at that Im late Fuck fuck fuck !

It was my first day as a senior, I already felt the dread coming over my like a wave of heat. This day was already bad. I heard foot steps coming up the stair "Bells you outta bed yet, come on you'll be late for you first day".

"Yeah Dad I'll be right out".

"Yeah thanks Dad what you didnt realise this when I was'nt up by 8" I muttered under my breath , yeah this day is going to wonderful. Not !

I jumped out of bed walking to the bathroom. My hair looked like i had been sleeping in a hay stack, i chucked it up in a messy bun not really caring what I looked like, or who cared, I had plently of time to make myself more respectful before i saw my adoring Boyfriend. my mind trained  
off to last night..

"BELLA HURRY UP" I heard Charlie at the bottom of the stairs

Fucks sake no need to yell, I was just daydreaming about Jacob, dear, sweet loving Jacob. My boyfriend.

"ALRIGHT IM COMING" jesuss. I ran into my room chucking on my favourite pair of blue faded jeans, and a plain black sweater that hugged my curves. I ran down the stairs trying to slip my shoes on. I should have known that was'nt going to work. I fell down the last four stairs.

Charlie came running toward me "Bella you could have killed yourself".

Wow really Dad, I didnt even think of that, sometimes I wonder why my Dad finds it herrfic that I am naturally clumsy. I gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing bag and running out of the door. Sometimes I think im physic like Alice, because I packed my bag and my lunch last night, as if I knew I was going to be running late. ahh Alice, she was the only one I missed out of the Cullen family.

I pulled into the carpark at school, looking around at the usual cars, in their usual spots, and that when I saw it.  
A shiny Silver Volvo in the exact same carspot he used to use. Yep Its offical already I am having a bad day.

I walked past the silver volvo, examining it to see if was His, it didnt look more then a day off the production line, "clean neat uptight son of a bitch vampire" I said under my breath.

I contuined walking to the office to get my timetable, I was in a daze as fimilar faces walked past me, I hoped that knowone said hello because I didnt answer. My brain had gone into overdrive, was he really back, or did some kid get a new car. My head was hoping it was the second, but my heart was going a millions miles an hour thinking about the first. I breezed in and out of the office scaning my time table, Yuck Yuck and Yuck.

"Will nothing be easy for me today" I said looking at my timetable

"Now nothing is easy in life" I head a fimilar High pitched voice.

I turned to see Alice leaning against the corridor, I looked at her not knowing what to say.

She simply walked up to me and smiled "Were home" embracing me In a hug

**yayy chapter oneee done reviewss please love you all**


	2. This sucks

**Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the first chapter I suck at grammar,**

** also some thing may be different when it comes to grammar because mine is different to American. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice stood there looking at me, I didn't know what to say or even think, what did she mean "Were home". Who is we, and why are they back.

My life had been thrown in the air when "they" left more to the point "He" left me.

I didn't want to deal with this; my life was going smoothly, well apart from this morning. Stupid Bella I faint blush warmed my face as I thought of the stair incident.

"Alice I don't know- what are you doing here? Are you back as in for a holiday" my voice was shaky. This must be some messed up dream, I had dreams like this for over 3 months once the Cullen's had left me.

Alice simply hugged me again, she knew I was upset, confused even angry.

"Come on I'll walk you to your first Period" she was as calm as the first day I met her.

She dropped me off at my English class room; I continued to stare at her.  
"I'll come get you at the end, we need to talk Bella" her voice rang in my ears as she walked away from me.

I stumbled into the class searching for an empty table I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Alice; I heard whispers as I walked to a table at the back.

"_Does she know He's back?" _

"_It's not the whole family; I only saw Alice, Jasper and Edward"_

My head spun up as I heard his name, he is back, and he's in this school as we speak. I leaped from seat and raced out of the class, I wasn't going to do this today, the Cullen's weren't back, and they were just playing with my head again.

I ran to my truck I knew exactly where I was going...

I let a sigh of relief as I passed the La push Reservation sign. I was going to see my Jacob, my whole life since- well since they left.

I pulled into the school looking around for Jacob; I knew he wouldn't be in class, never in first period. He was leaning against his Motorbike when he saw me. My truck pulled to a halt and I got out just waiting for him to wrap me in his heated embrace.

He didn't say a word, he just kept holding me, His heart beat was steady, since Jacob had found out he was a werewolf he had grown so much, his arms were almost my height alone, he was so tall now probably close to 6'5. His body had filled out his muscles shown through every piece of clothing he wore, these were the I grew to love about him, the way I felt safe in his arms, protected from anything, but this time, he couldn't protect me, my heart was on the line.

It had been close to ten minutes when he loosened his arms, looking down at me, he knew something was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong you look like ghost has come back from the dead" he voice was soft and relaxed.

He had hit the nail on the head, they were like ghosts to me, something from my imagination, and something I thought wasn't even real anymore.

I looked up at him. "They're back".

Two simple words that was hard for me to say. Jacob knew who I meant, his arms tightened again, like he wasn't going to let me go. I knew he wouldn't. Jacob loved me. More then words could explain.

Jacob and I became inseparable since the Cullen's went away; I spent days at time down at La push, just with Jacob and his friends. I was there for Jacob when he found out he was becoming a werewolf, it was hard for him, and he didn't want that, he wanted to be as normal as possible- for me.

He didn't want my life messed up again in some paranormal world that I had just come out of. It wasn't long after that when the friendship turned into more. Jacob was perfect for me, he was everything I needed, and he filled the empty gap that Edward had placed in my heart.

Jacob may have been my second love, but he was my first in so many other ways.

_7 months ago,_

_Jacob was sitting on his bed as I walked into his room, his smile spread across his face as he saw me. _

_We had talked about having sex a few times but had never actually tried to. I was nervous my hands were shaking as I sat next to him; he turned toward me as a blush came over my face._

"_This is what I love about you" he said putting his hand on my cheek._

_He leaned in and kissed me pushing me down onto the bed. His kiss was gentle, biting my lower lip as if to ask entry, I inclined. Opening my mouth a little, I felt his tongue toy with mine, when his kiss became more urgent. My hands ran up his torso and onto the back of his neck, my favourite place. He leaned up taking his sweatshirt off, I looked at his muscular shoulders all the way down to his abbs and hips, every part of his body was toned and bronze making him look like a Greek god compared to my pale skin. I knew then that Jacob wanted to take this further then ever before. _

_I was ready for Jacob, this is what I wanted, but in the back of mind I was saying I should be saving this for someone else._

_He lifted me onto his lap reaching up and taking my sweater off, he kissed my shoulders, to my collar bone and into my cleavage, these kisses were gentle and warm. My stomach tied into a knot ,I just wanted it over and done with._

_I reached behind my back unclipping my bra letting it fall in front of me. Jacobs eyes widened, he lay me back onto the bed kissing down my stomach, I let me hands flow over his back feeling every muscle on him, his back clenching as I touched it so lightly._

_My hands traced down to the front of his pants, his kiss becoming urgent again, I undid his belt buckle and pulled down his zipper, I could feel his hard length against my thigh._

_Jacob kicked off his shoes while shaking his pants off. He started placing kisses down my stomach and along my hips. He slipped my sweatpants off kissing along my panty line. I could feel my core heating by the second; I looked up meeting his eyes._

"_I love you Bella" his voice was shaky and deep. _

"_I love you too Jacob" I pulled his neck down our kiss became heated, something I wasn't used to. I felt his warm finger tips under my panties and onto my wet core. My back arched as he pressed over me. I couldn't take it any longer._

"_Jacob I want you right now please" my voice was high pitched and shaky_

"_Are you sure love I don't want to hurt you?"_

"_Well this is what you wanted wasn't it, not just playing around like normal" I said as I turned myself on top of him, I just wanted to get it over and done with. No more virgin Bella. _

_I pulled down his briefs staring at his aroused length. He looked up at me with a huge smile on his mouth. Yep this was going to hurt._

_He turned me over as quick as he could pulling my panties down. He leaned over me kissing my neck; I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach as he pushed into me._

"_Bella is this okay I don't want to hurt you?" he looked down at me with confused eyes_

"_Jacob stop worrying I'm fine" I wasn't fine, it hurt so much for this being the best thing ever Pfft. _

_Jacob continued to kiss me and he pumped in and out, getting faster and faster I knew he was close. I arched my back and moved my hips trying to make it quicker this SUCKED!_

"_Ohh- god Bell-a" he let out a huge sigh rolling off me onto his side. Thank god that's over._

_I gave him a small smile before crawling into his chest and going to sleep._

So the sex wasn't really the best part of our relationship, we had tried it a few more times but nothing, that was my only empty feeling. I was extremely attracted to Jacob but for some reason just not in that sort of way. It was more about the time we spent together that was the important part of our relationship, we were honest and caring.

I had been in Jacobs arms for over an hour we had moved from outside of my truck to a log just sitting. I had calmed down listening to Jacobs steady heart beat. I felt better for now.

He looked down at me "Bella what's going to happen?" his eyes were confused

"I don't know Jacob I guess I'll just to see but don't worry I love you and only you- he left me, I could never go back to that world" bullshit I couldn't go back I would if he wanted me too.

"But Bells what if He is back and he wants- well you" Jacobs eyes were glassy I knew he was worried, so was I.

"Don't worry Jacob its not going to happen" I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I better get back to school, Charlie will have fit if he finds out I left"

"Okay but Bella be careful I love you" he smiled down at me – oh god

"I love you too Jacob and don't worry I will" kissing him again

He got up and walked me to my door then toward the main building, I watched him walk out of sight before starting my truck. As I drove back to school I thought of all the ways to get out of "the talk" with Alice but no excuse sounded right, Alice knew I had ran away she would have seen me driving here, but nothing more, she can see anything to do with Werewolf's thank god.

I pulled into the car park staring at the Volvo- why did you have to come back right now I thought to myself.

I walked toward the canteen it was lunch shit I missed two periods. I saw my friends Angela and Jessica sitting with mike and Tyler, they waved me over but as I walked toward them I saw Alice, she was bounding toward me with a stern face she pulled my arm straight back out the doors. Oh crap.

"Okay I have given you time to freak out but now I am going to talk to you and you are going to answer okay?" damn she was feisty sometimes

I simply smiled and said Okay.

"Bella I have missed you so much, I have seen you a few times in visions- but nothing dramatic don't worry just you be clumsy Bella" she was smiling she really had missed me.

"I – I missed you too Alice but things have changed your not going to like some of them but its true you left me – He left me, I moved on" I felt the tears welt up one falling down my cheek.

"Bella I didn't expect to come back and see you exactly the same – I know things have changed, I know your dating a Werewolf, I know you twisted your ankle two months ago getting out of your car. I know everything" she was laughing

" How did you know I was dating Jacob he is a werewolf your not supposed to be able to see him in your visions" – damn I was confused now

" well first of all no I cant see Them, but I did come back to see you about 4 months ago, I was out the front of your house when I saw you and Jacob leave he was kissing you so I figured and I could smell dog- sorry but that's what it smells like to us" she said weakly

She had missed me, she came back to see me Alice had come back long before I even knew.

I walked closer to her giving her a tight hug I had missed Alice so much.

"Alice is –ah is He back too" I didn't want to answer but I had to know

She smiled bigger "Yes Bella he is ".

* * *

**Ok so what so we think of my first lemon ? reviews pleaseee**

**Next chapter up soon**


	3. Realisation

**Sorry it's taken me so long to put another chapter up!**

**I've been interstate with friends and I'm doing my senior year at school**

**Well here it is**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

BPOV

These words were like flood gates opening, I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. He was back- my Edward was back...

Cut it out Bella I thought to myself, he may be back but that doesn't change the fact that he left you- left you a great hole in your heart, months of nightmares and tears, I'm with Jacob now, he would never leave me, break my heart or try to harm me….

As I was aimlessly day dreaming Alice was still hugging me, Oh god what was I thinking she is still a vampire? I loosened my arms and let them drop to my side; a dark red blush was crashing over my cheeks.

"Bella" that bell like voice echoed in my ears.

I looked up to see Alice's face smiling from ear to ear

"Alice – I – I don't know what to do, I can't bare to see him it would be too much"

"He probably doesn't even want to see me..." I trailed off

"Bella, Bella, Bella, he never wanted to leave- you have no idea what it has been like these last months, that is why I came back those months ago – he asked me to check on you make sure you were ok?" her smile never broke as she spoke

"Oh" it was a simple answer but there was nothing left to say

"Please Bella believe me I would only tell you the truth, He was miserable, sensitive and plain out rude. His barley spoke only when hunting or going out. Edward has not been Edward without you Bella, This is why we decided to come back to Forks- Emmett and Roselie are living interstate, but Myself, Jasper, Edward Esme and Carlise have come back to complete senior year and get everything back on track where its meant to be"

Alice words came through my ears and straight to my heart, There was no turning back, I was and still am in love with Edward Cullen. Simple

"Alice- I really need to get to class, but meet me at my truck after school and we can go to mine and talk or something please" My words were clear and straight I needed to sort all this out once and for all just like she had said.. Those words stuck "everything back on track where it's meant to be"

"Of course silly Bella, it would be my pleasure" "Oh and just so you know after all the talk this morning about our great return, Edward left just so you wouldn't run into each other" Her smile became even bigger with the words she was speaking

"Ok well I'll see you later then" I smiled when really all I wanted to do was cry.

Alice turned and pranced away in one sudden movement.

As I walked to my locker I realised how much longer this day was going to last..


	4. All my love, Edward

**While I can't sleep I thought I would jot down as many chapters as I can**

**Reviewsssss please**

* * *

The Bell rang, which on any other school day would be music to my ears, but today there was only dread...

I walked as slowly as I could to my truck, as it came into view Alice was standing there tapping her foot, now I knew I was in trouble.

"Bella Swan, even though its been raining and you are extremely unlucky when it come to tripping on flat surfaces you would and never will walk that slow again" She wasn't angry I could see that in her eyes but she was some thing – maybe edgy ?

As I yanked myself up into my truck Alice had some how unlocked her door and put the keys in the ignition by the time I finally flopped into my seat. I had actually forgotten how fast vampires can be.

"So will Charlie be home, I'd love to see him" Alice was too chipper sometimes

"Actually he's on a fishing trip with Jacobs Dad" My voice was low and flat.

Dear sweet Jacob …

"Oh that's ok, I'm sure I'll see him soon enough"

"Yeah I'm sure you will Alice"

My truck rounded to corner of my street, when I saw a car. I looked at Alice she was beaming from ear to ear once again.

My Truck came to a huge halt when I saw three figures appear from the front and back doors.

I jumped out of the car when I saw it was Esme, Carlisle and Jasper walking toward me. I pounded over to Esme giving her the biggest hug, the smell of her hair brought back so many fond memories of the times I spent at the Cullen house.

Carlisle, Jasper and I exchanged small short hugs.

I invited them all in, we sat in the Living room making small talk, when Alice Cleared her throat. Here we go...

"Bella, so as you now know why we have come back to forks, we need to seriously talk to you about what we are going to do with Edward, We all fully understand that you are with Jacob Black now and we would never want to change anything in your life that could harm you in anyway, But we think it is necessary that you and Edward make peace, even If it doesn't lead anywhere. As Edwards family the only thing we want is to see him happy, and this is the key to why we returned to Forks knowing this was the source of his only happiness, we only hope that just being Edward just being friends with you, will change him back to the Edward we love so much. With that said we hope you can do us all this one favour"

Alice was smiling, knowing damn well I wouldn't be able to say no. I was calm and relaxed, I turned and looked at Jasper, and he was doing this- relaxing me.

"So your basically asking me to be Edward's friend and me doing that will make him Normal again" "You all know that Edward and I could never be friends when I first moved here, what makes you think it will be any different now"

OH MY GOD after that whole speech Alice had said, putting mine and Edwards interests and feelings first, I should have clicked, They were trying to set me back up with Edward, they all knew that Edward and I could never just be friends..

Alice opened her mouth, but I beat her that would be a first.

"Wait just a damn minute, you're trying to get us back together ALICE CULLEN, yes you all know well that Edward and I could never be friends in the beginning, I'm with Jacob – that's right Alice"

Alice smiled "So you're trying to tell us, your ex- extended family that you Isabella Swan do not love Edward anymore"

My eyes widened- I had only just admitted it to myself this after noon that I still did love him, but I don't know if I was ready to admit it to them, they were still like my family and I knew I couldn't lie to them..

"Ok yes I do still love Edward, but I have Jacob and I don't know now on earth I am ever going to deal with that, can we please PLEASE just take this slowly, I still have to get through to Edward"

"Well actually Bella that's the thing, Edward asked me to give this to you"

She handed me an Envelope, on the front was his perfect Handwriting it read "Bella"

My heart sank. I excused my self and ran up to my room sitting on my bed preparing me for what was about to come.

I opened the envelope with shaky hands, I took a deep breath, and well here goes nothing

_Bella, My beautiful Bella,_

_I don't know where to start or even how to write these words, that I have wanted to say for so long…_

_I should actually start from the beginning, Bella, when I left as I watched you realise what I was trying to tell you it broke my heart into a million shards of glass, I promised my self that I would be stay true to what I said, I would stay away from you, I would never come back to forks, I would never bother you and I would never love again.._

_But Bella after being with you, feeling the way I did, I couldn't contain my love for you, I knew I had to come back, and after months and months of over thinking and changing my mind almost 1,000 times, Alice and my family convinced me that I had to return. Alice told me that she would try and do all the ground work for me, but I couldn't handle that I wanted to be completely honest with you and I hope that you now understand that I would never do anything like that to you again because Bella you are my life, my soul, my heart and everything thing that keeps me going._

_I understand that you have moved on, Alice informed me after she made that trip back to forks, she was also moving all our furniture back into our old place, as an excuse to my parents._

_Please Dear Bella put some thought into what I have written to you, I can most definitely understand if you would like to be just friends, That itself would be more then I deserve._

_Thank you Bella, _

_All my love  
Edward_

As I finished wiping the tears from my cheeks I realised that if I did have Edward again everything would finally make sense, that reason why Jacob could never be physically close was because I was truly in love with Edward, I knew this had to be done, and I had to see Edward.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon :)**


End file.
